


Infinity

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Actor Harry, Alternate Universe, Boyfriend Tag, Boyfriends, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, surprise, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closeted Harry Styles flies home to Youtuber and boyfriend Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>Or</p><p>A fluffy boyfriend tag au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShipofHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipofHope/gifts).



> Hope I lived up o your expectations! xx

"Ello everybody and welcome to day 251 of my daily vlog series with yours truly, TheTommo69!" I winked at the camera and spun in a circle, holding my camera in my right arm. It was the typical intro routine. 

"All right gonna be sick. Gotta catch my breath for a mo!" I spoke, heaving myself into the kitchen countertop, crossing my ankles as I checked to make sure the camera was still in focus. 

"As you all know, I'm challenging myself to vlog for 365 days. I've got a little over 100 to go and I'm feeling good if I'm quite honest with meself. I'm actually setting up a main channel video in a few minutes with my mate Niall Horan, so I'll see you after we're done!" I turned the camera off, setting it down on the counter, and made my way up the stairs to start setting up. 

First, I grabbed the lights from my office, and carried them off to my bedroom where Niall and I would be filming. The fuckers were heavy and I was happy to set them down as soon as I could. I then wandered around the flat until I found my microphone and tripod, and grabbed them, finishing my typical setup. 

As I finished positioning the tripod, the doorbell rang, and I ran down the stairs to find an Irishman standing at the door, leaning against the door frame. 

"Oi! It's good to see ya! How've you been?" Niall asked, pulling me into a quick hug, following me into the flat. I motioned for him to follow me as I headed towards the kitchen for my camera. 

"I've been good. You? Haven't seen you in ages with you traveling all over the bloody world mate!" I said as I picked up my vlogging camera from the countertop, turning it on and raising an eyebrow towards Niall for permission to start filming him. 

With a laugh he nodded his head and said, "It's been so unreal Lou. Flying around and having people to pay me to write songs for them. Crazy if you ask me but I'm absolutely loving it!" Niall exclaimed. I turned the camera back towards me. 

"There you have it folks! Singer and songwriter Niall Horan is smashing it from all points of the world. Remember that our video goes live tomorrow at 12:00. Be sure to check it out!" I shouted, pumping a fist into the air. With that I turned the vlogging camera off again, and turned to face Niall once again. 

"Alright. So I've got everything set up in my bedroom and I've got a list of questions for you. It shouldn't take more than 20 minutes tops." I explained, walking up the stairs and motioning for Niall to follow me up. As soon as Niall stepped foot into my bedroom, he flopped onto the bed and let out a content sigh. 

"Can we just do it from here? I'm too comfortable to sit up! I haven't slept in my own bed in so long Lou. This is nearly heaven." Niall groaned, stretching his limbs out into a starfish position on my bed. I let out a chuckle and turned the camera on, pulling my phone out to look at the questions I'd written down earlier this week. 

Niall slowly sat up, fixing his hair in the viewfinder before announcing that he was ready to go. 

"Ello everybody and welcome to my channel, TheTommo. Today I'm joined by a fine specimen by the name of Niall Horan, songwriter extraordinare!" Niall waved to the camera, pulling a few funny faces here and there before turning his attention back to me. 

"Today we are going to have pretty chill interview and see what Ni has been up to for the past half of this year." And with that I dive right into the questions. 

"So, how long have you been away from home?" I questioned him, though I already knew most of the answers for anything I had written down. 

"It's been a solid 5 months I would say. Been to a few different countries in this short amount of time. Had some really great food there as well." Niall spoke, his eyes lighting up. I laughed and shook my head. 

"Of course you would mention the delicacies over the fact that you've been hired to write scores for movies!" 

Niall blushed. "Yeah. That was a pretty big moment for me as far as job experience goes. It was amazing to work with directors and authors to compose music to fit their movies. I'm feeling very honored." 

I nodded and continued to move through the questions. Before we knew it we were at the last one. 

"Alright Nialler. Before you go, tell us your favourite project that you've been apart of." 

He thought about his answer for a few minutes before speaking. "Um, this is actually a new gig that I landed a few days ago. I've been requested to work on the new Harry Styles film, Love and War. The director actually called me up and said that he'd seen my work and would love to have me on board." Up until he mentioned Harry I had been smiling, but the second I heard his name I felt a frown form on my face. Niall didn't seem to notice, he just kept going on and on about the film, which was great and all. I was happy for him, really, but it was definitely a sore spot for me. 

Harry Styles, the world's favorite new up and coming actor was marketed to be the most eligible bachelor. The only problem was that Harry wasn't single, and he definitely wasn't straight. I had met Harry Styles 8 months ago at YouTube's LA location. We'd immediately hit it off, and as they say, the rest is history. 

A month into dating, Harry and I decided that we would keep our relationship a secret, seeing as he was just starting out in the film world. A month turns into two, and two into four, until its present day and Harry is still as 'single' as can be. Meanwhile I continue lying to my viewers, declaring my relationship status video after lying video. 

It's not like I was ashamed of Harry at all, or upset about our unofficial relationship status. I was very much out to the public, with 4,089,620 subscribers and counting, I was as gay as the come. Of course I wished that I could publicly hold my boyfriend's hand and go out on dates to the cinema or shops, but I understand that you can't force someone out of the closet. 

I was drawn out of my self deprecating thoughts by Niall's long stare. I had realized that I hadn't moved or talked for the past 2 minutes, and that Niall had finished his story a while ago. 

I cleared my throat. "Um, so yeah that was the interview. I make videos every Friday on this channel, and daily vlog over on my second channel, TheTommo69! Please comment, like, and subscribe! Bye!" I went through the motions,sighing as I turned off the camera, and face planted onto the bed. 

I felt Niall shuffle around on the bed, laying down directly by my side, his eyes staring into mine. 

"Lou, you alright? Was it something I said?" He radiated concern, and I knew that we had to talk about it. 

"Yeah, no I'm good. Just miss him a lot." I mumbled as I picked at a loose string on my jumper. 

"Hey. Lou it's alright to be sad and miss him and feel a little upset about the whole situation. It's less than ideal and you know I'm totally okay with you ranting about it to me." Niall said as he rubbed my shoulders. 

"Yeah. Yeah I know."

\-------------------------------------------

A month later I was sat in my room, staring at the Skype icon on my laptop. Harry and I were having our weekly Skype date and I was excited to say the least. Of course we texted and called each other, but there was something about seeing his face through a blurry camera that made my heart ache a little less. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by the screen changing and alerting me that I had an incoming call from none other than Harry Styles. I pressed accept immediately and was met with Harry's excited eyes. 

"Hello love!" He cheered, giving me a small wave. 

"Hi babe!" I said, staring at his beautiful and smiling face. He was wearing a soft grey jumper, with collarbones on full display. 

"I've missed you so much." Harry breathed, a look of complete sincerity overcoming his features. My heart dropped at the sad expression on his face, and I felt my smile fade as well. 

"Yeah. I miss you too; so much." I gulped. 

"How have you been? Excited for the new film?" I changed the subject quickly, wanting all conversation we had tonight to be light and happy. 

His smile appeared once again, and he leaned closer to the camera. "That's actually what I was gonna talk to you about tonight. The film is actually being shot there in London. I'm coming home baby." Harry was positively glowing as he announced his news, and I felt a few tears well up in my eyes. 

"Haz that's amazing! Oh my god when?" I questioned, practically shouting into the screen. My heart was pounding and I found myself excitedly bouncing my left leg. 

He lifted up his wrist, glancing at his watch and then turning back to face me. "I'm actually heading to the airport in about 25 minutes. I booked the first flight home. I'm packed and ready to go and looking forward to snuggles with my gorgeous boyfriend." He smiles cheekily. 

I let out a watery chuckle, not really believing that Harry would be home. He wasn't scheduled to return for another month or so, so this unexpected surprise was more than welcomed. 

We ended up chatting about random nonsense until Harry had to leave for the airport, and for the first time since Harry left, I slept all the way through the night. 

————————————————

I awoke to strong arms wrapped around me, and the scent of Harry filling my nose. I rolled over, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Good morning," I croaked, voice full of sleep. He hummed and snuggled deeper into the crook of my neck. We both laid there, soaking up the presence of the other. 

Eventually, however, we had to get up. I stumbled out of the bed, and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out two pairs of joggers and two old jumpers of mine since Harry and I both sleep in just our boxers. 

I threw them in his general direction and headed to the kitchen, walking down the stairs slowly. I knew Harry would be too tired to make anything this morning so I pulled a few slices of bread, putting them into the toaster. While they were toasting, I got out the kettle and set it onto the stove before pulling out two mugs for Harry and I. 

By the time I had finished breakfast, Harry had already come downstairs, sitting himself down at the table. 

"I made beans and toast this morning along with some tea." I said as I set his share of the food onto his side of the table. 

He laid his head down on the table, motioning me to follow suit. His jet lag was still very much present, and I put my hand in his, plopping myself down into the chair next to his. 

"Haz, what's wrong?" 

He let out a shaky breath, slowly sitting up and looking at me head on. 

"It's really hard Lou. To not be able to say I have this amazing boyfriend that I'm in love with. Interview after interview asks about a secret girlfriend and it's just so hard." His eyes welled with tears, and his breathing became even more shallow. My heart dropped as I took in his face, how broken he looked. 

He cleared his throat. "I-I want to come out. I already talked about it with my mum and Gemma, and they convinced me to talk to my PR team. They've warned me that it'll be hard, maybe even detrimental to my career, but I've already made up mind." 

My eyes began to water, and I felt my heartbeat pounding through every inch of my body. This was it. This is what I'd been secretly longing for. 

"Oh my god. Are you serious Harry? We are going to come out?" I leaped out of my chair and into his lap while he let out a watery laugh. 

"Yeah baby. We are gonna come out. Be proper boyfriends." He whispered into my ear. As the tears trickled down both our faces, we stared into each other's eyes, basking in the new found freedom. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How are we going to do it?" I asked, tracing over Harry's chest, making mindless patterns as we laid naked under the sheets after a passionate celebration of what was to come. 

He shifted so that his head was resting on his wrist, elbow beside my right shoulder blade. 

"I was actually thinking we could do that boyfriend Q and A that's been going around YouTube recently. Think you might be up for that?" 

My jaw dropped as I took in his idea, slowly transforming to a smile so wide that my face began to ache. 

"Can we do it right now?" I asked, excitement ringing clear in my voice. 

He chuckled, but nodded his head nonetheless, climbing out of bed and heading over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and jumpers for us both. 

I hurriedly changed into them, then took off, grabbing my camera, lights, and microphone to set up for filming. Once we were both settled on the bed, I turned to Harry, studying his face. 

"You ready?" 

"Hell yeah!"

With a laugh I leaned forward, turning on the camera. 

"Ello everybody and welcome to my channel, TheTommo. Today I'm joined by a very sexy, very popular Harry Styles, who just so happens to be my boyfriend of almost a year."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry's blinding smile, warming my heart. 

"Today we are going to be doing to boyfriend tag, right Haz?" I questioned, leaning my head on his shoulder. He let out an enthusiastic nod, and with that we started the questions. 

"Okay, first question is where did we meet?" I asked, as Harry told our first meeting, incorporating the epic dialogue of "oops" and "hi", grinch like mad the entire time. 

Next we moved onto our first date, which was actually a picnic in the middle of Harry's back garden. Seeing as he wasn't out yet, we were kind of contained to a limited amount of places for dates, but it ended up amazingly, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and having a heavy sniffing session before the date was done. 

"So the next question is if either of us have any weird obsessions." Harry spoke, mulling the question over. 

"Oh I've got a good one. For the longest time Lou was really obsessed with Adidas clothing and he literally wouldn't wear anything else." Harry said, his eyes crinkling in happiness. 

"Hey! You've got that weird fetish for Yves Saint Laurent, Mr. Don't tell me that my fashion choices are weird. You've got the whole sheer shirt thing going on right now!" Our banter continued going back and forth until we both concluded that it was perfectly normal to only wear one brand. 

We continued sharing stories of our love affair, passing my phone with the questions on it back and forth until we got to the last question, Harry's turn to read. 

"Alright. Last question guys. It says, Louis Tomlinson, from the moment I met you I was enthralled with your beauty, both inside and out. You are the most caring and compassionate person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and you make me strive to become a better person each and every day that I spend with you. I love you so much it hurts, and I couldn't picture my life without you. Will you please do the honor of marrying me?"

Shocked, I began crying. Happy tears running down my face as I nodded my head vigorously, trying to wrap my head around this. 

Harry put the ring on my shaking hand, leaning in to cup my cheek as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. We locked eyes, staring at each other for what seemed like an infinity. 

"I love you Haz." I whispered as we held onto each other, letting the moment sink in. 

"I love you so much Lou." He whispered into my ear, sniffling with the small tears rolling down his face. 

We forgot about the camera and the questions, and even the fact that Harry was coming out, just focusing on each other. 

When we'd taken the time to settle down, we both phoned our mums, telling them our exciting news at the same time, and shed a few more tears at their overwhelming support and encouragement. After calling everyone who needed to know, including Harry's management, we cuddled on the couch. Harry was playing with the silver band on my ring finger as I ran my other hand through his hair, untangling small knots that had formed from last night. 

"When do you want to get married?" I asked, glancing down at Harry. He shifted on to his back so that we were face to face. 

"I'm being being honest, which I always we be to you, I would love to get married to you right here, right now."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That night we uploaded the footage to my Chanel, watching the view count go higher and higher, and smiled as the positive comments came rolling in. 

And if we got married the very next week, well then nobody has to know.


End file.
